Past All Problems
by hopemeaceon
Summary: Toshiro is currently in the real world, and will be for a while. Helping Karin learn her new Shinigami role means being with her for many hours of the day, which is starting to mean something else as well. How will he cope? Rated M to be safe on swearing.
1. It Begins

**It is fills my heart with sadness to say I do not own Bleach, it's characters, or references to other stories. That applies to this chapter and others I will add onto this story.** :(

* * *

It was hard to pinpoint where exactly the feelings had begun. The girl was only predictable if you insulted her, which meant hanging out never meant just sitting there, being forced to talk about deep feelings on little incidents that don t even matter. Most of the time, the silence was well liked, never awkward nor from disagreement, just golden. It seems the saying can be true. A challenge never consisted of patience at the mall or movies, which all of the other bold girls asked him to., but rather sports, which could perfectly well be excused as gigai training, those stupid little bodies were difficult to get used to. So it seems that sometime during him killing hollows while she made sure those who were confused about the sudden craters were safe and away from the battle. Or it was possibly the fact that while the other girls were inviting him for lunch which meant talking to others on useless ideas such as dances, Karin would be practicing soccer with her friends, rotating in and out so they could eat as well. There was also the possibility of it being while he sat in on her training sessions with Yoruichi, the determination and stubbornness on her face to protect people she didn t know with a job she didn t have to do.

Whenever it was, Toshiro realized he was damn lucky that Ichigo couldn t see him anymore and Karin was stubborn on learning kido or he would be caught once again staring at her with a soft gaze that Yoruichi always seemed to snap him out of right before Matsumoto came into the clearing or he would never hear the end of it from anyone.

"Oi! Captain, you wanna have her shoot at you while I watch from here her formation of it?" the cat woman yelled, catching his attention to straighten up before their eyes turned towards him.

"Sure, shunpo or not this time?" I asked.

"Shunpo after the first. I want to see her speed on catching on with the motion."

"Got it, and ready." I turned from my new position out of the tree.

"Ok Toshiro, then here I come!" Karin proclaimed. I shunpoed behind her to slap her on the head.

"It s Captain Hitsugaya to you." I repeated before going back to my original spot.

"Got it Toshiro." Sigh.

"Karin I can t play soccer with you today, so don t even ask. I'm going back today to switch out my paperwork with a new pile." I told her when she hurried to my side after school.

"We don t have practice this week."

"And when had that stopped you before?" I asked scarcastically.

"Since our school s junior high team has a big tournament next weekend so we have to leave Friday and come back early Monday morning, making the soccer team get all of the school work this weekend to get it done before we leave."

"Then why are you following me? You don t have training with Yoruichi today, it s Friday." I continued toward Urahara"s shop, the girl matching my fast strides perfectly without breaking a sweat.  
"I was wondering if you could help me with my math when you get back, which means I have to ask you right now. If I want to stay on the team I can t get the D I m heading towards right now." She explained.

"You're asking me to skip my duty as a captain to help you with something as minor as area and volume?" My voice remained steady while I was shocked on the inside. She had asked for help before but never for school or that politely. _Who knew she could have manners towards me?_  
"Because you know if I m not on the soccer team, I ll just bother you until you play with me, and you wouldn t want that would you?"

_Yes._ "Point taken. How does tomorrow after lunch sound? I would like a break in the middle of the day and heaven knows Matsumoto won t be there to bother us. Yoruichi won t mind you being a little late for training if you stay late." I suggested.

"Really? Thanks Toshiro!" I finally looked over towards her, watching her smile big enough that her eyes closed, which was good because for a moment I lost my straight face trying to make my lungs take in air again. Sigh. I was really starting to fall for this girl.

* * *

**This is my first story ever, so I plan on improving on it.**

**If there are any grammar problems, please tell me with the pretty button below!**


	2. That was Wow

**Sorry for taking so long because I was sick, but still enjoy. All stupid rights printed on the last chapter once again apply.**

* * *

"Yes Head Captain, I have been watching her." A lot. "She does not excel at the same speed as her older brother, but she can control her reiatsu much better, I assure you. Only when my reiatsu is completely sealed and I am perfectly still can she not find me. She has mastered most of shunpo and is currently in level 40's for kido in all categories."

"Really?" interrupted Captain Kyōraku , "She has her brother's stubbornness but she thinks before she acts and can control her reiatsu? It sounds like she not only become a future Captain, but put her brother in place when he gets his powers back and becomes a Captain."

"But you forgot," added Captain Kuchiki, "Captain Hitsugaya said the girl has little to no manners like her sibling. Those two becoming Captains would be a complete disgrace to the 13 Court Guard Squads."

_How dare he call her a disgrace! _Keeping his face and voice the same Toshiro added, "She does have pretty bad manners, but she does understand when she has to be polite and sucks up her pride during that moment. She answers when the teachers call on her to stop looking out the window in boredom, not stop misbehaving."

"Sounds like you spend too much time in the classroom with her, Captain." Captain Ukitake joked, the coughed into his hand.

_Damn it._ "No, I keep getting this information from my mod soul because most of the time I have to kill Hollows because my Lieutenant seems to be so slow getting to work during the day."

"To finish up this meeting," Head Captain Yamamoto interrupted, "Captain Hitsugaya, continue your work training the Kurosaki girl on becoming a substitute shinigami. Do the same for hollow extermination and Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu status. Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihōin must have a reason for training the girl themselves, meaning we may have a problem coming in the future."

"Yes sir."

"Then this meeting is over. You may drop off your paperwork with my Lieutenant and get your new sheets for reports on future hollow encounters."

Coming back through the senkai gate into Urahara's shop only made my stress return. It was weird feeling this relaxed while at work in Seirtei. The possibility of what could happen in Karakura at any moment lingered at the back of my mind at its skyline came into view while exiting the shop, especially if Matsumoto and Karin were to take care of matters while I was gone.

"Toshiro! You came!" Karin exclaimed happily.

"What, did you expect a captain of the 13 Court Guard squads to be unable to keep such a little promise?" I remarked.

"Well, you never know, you might just pick up Rangiku's habits and become a skipper," she laughed at me while walking up the steps so I couldn't give a comeback.. She returned a moment later with her books, dropping them on the coffee table with a heavy sigh. "I swear, the only point of school is to wear kids out, mentally and physically."

"Well then, since you got the physical part done shall we begin with the mental breakdown?" I offered.

"Sure, do you want a cup of tea before we begin?"

"A dash of honey please."

Watching her work hard at a few math problems still managed to set my emotions in cahoots. I was upset that she managed to think she couldn't do these basic problems but as soon as I wanted to give up, her eyes would light up, looking like diamonds more exquisite than the Hope Diamond. That moment, which kept happening on every problem after four to five minutes was making my heart stop for a moment and then beat rapidly when she turned towards me to check her work. This almost ritual was throwing my mind for a loop. I saw this face many times this afternoon alone, how was my heart still going crazy for her, for something as simple as her eyes? Was this how I had fallen in love with her? Why was it with no one else? As soon as I filled my mind with all of these questions, she would catch on to the problem she was currently doing, making all my questions answered in the blink of an eye.

"Toshiro!" she snapped me out of my trance.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya for the last time." I moaned.

"Oh, so you won't be bothering me anymore about your name since it's the last time?"

"Only if you call me by my proper name." She smirked at my comment. Damn, my heart was going crazy again. I had to suck in air as silently as possible; I don't think she heard me. But then she smirked bigger and bigger, bringing us into an unannounced staring contest. There was no way I could play such a child's game but if it meant her calling me the correct name, I might slowly be able to stop having feeling for a 13 year-old human. But Karin had a trump card I never expected. She was so darn brave and quick about it. I wasn't expecting her lips to land on mine so suddenly. I needed air but I didn't want to end this…this heaven. I felt the pressure of her lips leaving mine, and….and…I panicked. It couldn't end….no….not now. I couldn't move though, my senses were fried.

"As if calling you Hitsugaya will ever happen now." She jumped up to her feet, walking over to the door, opening it at the perfect moment for her sister Yuzu to walk right in with two bags of groceries.

"Hey sis."

"Hey Karin, hello Hitsugaya-san."

"Good afternoon… Kurosaki-san," my head was going crazy.

"Are you staying for dinner Hitsugaya?"

Karin interrupted, "No Yuzu, we just finished up studying and were about to head out. Make some dinner for me for when I get back?"

"Of course."

"Shall we Toshiro?" Damn was right, damned was me, and right now I was alright with that.

* * *

**Please comment me on grammar mistakes and opinions of the story including hints on what you want in the future. :)  
PS: Does anyone have an idea how they would meet now anime wise or would they ignore the filler they made?**


	3. Family Love

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. Yeah, I know the chapters aren't very long but I will try to update at least every week, but I know the next one will be late because my laptop is acting up so it needs fixed.**

**

* * *

**

It was hard to let my mind wrap around the fact that two days ago Karin had kissed me right on the lips while we were studying. Ever since then, she's been acting almost the same, treating me with the same amount of disrespect/cheesiness as before. She smiles and jokes at my name and height (which is normal for feudal Japan might I add) but there seems to be a faint increase in her happiness. Her smiles and slightly larger, her eyes are a little bit brighter, and when she's bored her mind seems to be a little bit farther away. I thought I was the only one who noticed until I dropped her off at home. Wee were performing the usual silent treatment, but in a good way. The fact that we didn't need to keep a conversation to understand what the other one was feeling was somethnig I had rarely experienced with anyone else. There wasn't even a slight awkwardness now that we had kissed since Karin explained yesterday that she didn't want to hold hands (we both had an image to keep up). I had just spent ten minutes scratching the back of my head and glancing at her hand to slowly reach out for her to hit me with the soccer ball and give her true reasoning. We were coming up to her house, which Ichigo was approaching from the other direction with Ishida-san. Ichigo gave me a slightly hostile look, so I kept the silence going after give a short nod to Ishida, letting the Kurosakis enter first. This was because the traditional Kurosaki entrance was starting. Their father, acting his usual self came leaping across the kitchen to give her a super powered kic...welcome.

"Oh, it's my darling children, coming home to see her beautiful and loving father!" His foot extended, which Ichigo easilly ducked out of the way from. Karin, no longer safe behind Ichigo, started dodging a second too late and was slammed into the wall. The only reason I didn't have a moment to process what had happened right in front of me was because Ichigo pounced onto his father and started yelling at Isshin. Feet slid on the wooden floor, revealing Yuzu with a first aid kit to use on her twin. My captain instincts kicked in and I followed Yuzu over to Karin to see her in a daze, shock actually that she couldn't dodge in time. A line of blood was starting to come down from her nose; this wasn't good.

"Hitsugaya-san," Yuzu called to me, "Can you help me get my sister to the couch?"

"Sure Kurosaki-san," I responded. "Come on," I urged to Karin while putting her arm around my neck to help her out of her sitting position. after setting her down, I let Yuzu through to check her nose.

"Wha...wha just happened?" she stuttered out of her mouth. "I could have sworn I just lost to my idiot of a father."

"Oh my loving daughter, I am so sorry to have hit you like that!" Her father yelled while praising to his poster of Masaki. "If I would have known that you were so deep in thought over the young courteous man who walked you home, I never would have come at you like that. It makes you seem so boyish when I do that! Oh, Masaki, it seems like Karin will be able to give us our second son after all! First a kiss with the young boy when no one else is home and now walking her home everyday!"

"Ehxcoose meh?" shouted Karin with a bandage over her nose. My heart was starting to race, how in the world did any of them find out? And why had Ichigo not pounced me to kill me forkissing his little sister?

Ichigo seemed to know what the two of us were thinking. "Yuzu saw you two lovebirds through the kitchen window, making love in the miidle of the day in the same living room we all live in with a window open wide enough that the whole world could have probably seen it." Wait...making love? Isn't that something entirely different?

"Yuzu!" exclaimed Karin. "You told those two morons but not me?" Her twin was already back in the kitchen, trying to make herself as sparce as possible. Ishida took a clue from her and had already left the house. Darn, I wanted at least one witness to my beath outside this family.

"Well, I didn't know how to ask you, besides I only told Dad as long as he promised to tell no one else!"

"Oh, how could I keep such a wonderful secret to myself? I had to tell your beautiful mother and Ichigo-"

"Walked in on this moron saying that Karin was giving this moron a second son because she found her one true love." Ichigo interupted. "This is NOT acceptable. There is no way my little sister who is still in middle school is going out with any boy, let alone a shinigami who can get her in deep enough trouble that she can die." Excuse me? Trouble?

"Ichigo," Karin protested, "you know damn well I can protect myself enough from any human world trouble that Toshiro can get me into."

I finally found my voice and added, "Yourichi is the best trainer there is for her shinigami powers because you said so yourself that her becoming a Vizard is out of the question. She's not as powerful as you but any shingami duties in the real world are a part of Matsumoto's and my job description, not hers. Besides, we can find out immediately if she runs into trouble because she can control her reiatsu a lot more than you, so we can get there before the battle gets ugly. She is perfectly safe with me."

"But you're a hundred year old kid who can be called back to Soul Society in a moment's notice."

I was really starting to lose my temper. "Kid? I'm a captain of the 13 court Guard Squads, meaning I'm quite mature and responsible. You think your sister isn't aware of that fact? I was called back last time on the spur of the moment because ORihime was captured by Aizen and his minions, we damn well know that could happen again."

"And if she suddenly want to commit suicide to see you in Soul Society? She can't just throw her life away for you. YOu said so yourself, you're a responsible Captain. That means your works comes before everything else." This boy really had thought it all through, this relationship really would have a lot of obstacles. Thankfully, Karin was quick to react, but I wasn't really happy with her approach.

"And what if I die in a freak car accident tomorrow, you think it wouldn't be smart to get me into Seiritei a.s.a.p.? Having a captain as boyfriend would make that pretty simple. Besides, you can't argue those points. I know damn well that if you hadn't have lost your powers with your big battle then either you would have asked Rukia out or she would have dragged you on a date. Orihime, who has been crazy for you for years told me that you two were secretly looking at each other during classes and always being a little bit brighter when the other one was around. Not to mention that you two fought rough like we do and I still care about you!"

Ichigo's face was probably as bad as mine. I was completely dombfounded. They were talking as though I wasn't standing by them. I was completely baffled at the fact they were both talking about years in advance, worried about good decisions for their whole family. Ichigo thought outside battles? They fought each other out of love? I had honestly thought it was a sort of ritual for leader of the house, but this was actually training put in place years ago? Wow.

Ichigo was at the point of stuttering, which is what I would be guilty of if either of them remebered that I was here, which is a good thing it was now his turn to talk. "But.. it's still not goo..od, this relat...tionship. It's... it's um... it's the fact I don't want him breaking your heart! You know damn well he as no idea what the hell he's doing."

"Neither do I you dumbass. You haven't had a girlfriend either, so that means you can't ever date because you've never had experience before either. Should Rukia go out with someone else before you?"

"Leave Rukia out of this! We are both older than you two!"

"And she's ten times your age like between the two of us." I added, finally finding my voice again. "That makes us even. I have an idea Kurosaki." His ears perked up. "How about the two of us have a private conversation as to what you expect for me to do for your sister while we go out?"

"Sounds good to me," he nodded in approval.

"Hey!" Karin interjected. "This is my relationship with Toshiro, I don't need your approval and rules for the two of us to date!"

"Karin, how about we listen to his... his guidelines, which I am quite certain I would have done so even without him having to tell me. Besides, if he knows what I plan...we plan on doing, he may be more leniant and not follow behind every bush and telephone pole for the rest of your life." she huffed at me, not happy with my response, but the fact that she stormed upstairs muttering under her breath meant she was giving in, which was a miracle in itself.

Isshin decided to join in the conversation again, asking Yuzu to get a few mugs of teas before getting serious the second time since he had retired from Soul Society 25 years ago. "Ok Hitsugaya, what is it that you see in my daughter?"

* * *

**Yeah I know there wasn't much action in this one, but I promise that the soccer tournament is going to have more dilemma than this soap opera bit. Please review any horrible grammar mistakes and requests that might inspire future chapters or one shots.**  
**:)**


End file.
